Field
The disclosed technology generally relates to complementary metal-oxide-silicon (CMOS) devices, and more particularly to an n-channel metal-oxide-silicon (nMOS) device and a p-channel metal-oxide-silicon (pMOS) device that are under different types of strains.
Description of the Related Technology
In some complimentary metal-oxide-silicon (CMOS) technologies, an n-channel metal-oxide-silicon (nMOS) device and a p-channel metal-oxide-silicon (pMOS) device that are under different types of strains are used. For example a combination of tensile-strained/unstrained and compressively strained channel structures may be formed on a single substrate, for nMOS and pMOS transistor devices, respectively. The different types of strains are employed, e.g., to increase carrier mobilities of the nMOS and pMOS devices.
A prior art solution is to provide different channel materials for the tensile-strained and compressively strained channel structures (channel layers).
However, integrating different materials for the nMOS and pMOS devices can be technologically difficult and expensive. Thus, there exists a need for alternative, less complex methods which allow manufacturing both tensile-strained and compressively strained channel structures with the same channel material on a substrate.